Certain embodiments of this invention relate generally to multi-layer displays and, more particularly, to multi-layer display systems and methods for displaying content and moving displayed content between layers of the multi-layer display. In certain example embodiments of this invention, selected content (e.g., button and/or text) on a first display screen is pushed rearwardly so as to be displayed on a second display screen that is rearward of the first display screen with respect to a user. The selected content may be displayed on the second display screen at a location offset from where it was displayed on the first display screen, and/or in an enlarged manner compared to how it was displayed on the first display screen, in certain example embodiments of this invention.
Displays for displaying content are being included in many applications. For example, display systems are included in household appliances, mobile devices, vehicle displays, and wearable technology to name a few. Due to the size constraints of the displays and devices onto which they are provided, displayed content needs to be re-sized to fit the display screen.
When content (e.g., text and/or graphics) is resized, it often becomes difficult for a user to view the content or make selections of the displayed content (e.g., links or buttons). To address this issues, some applications provide for user controls to enlarge the displayed content.
For instance, conventional cell phones have a feature where an area proximate a finger touch is enlarged in an enlargement bubble on the screen to enable a user to see exactly which element is to be selected/touched. However, such enlargement bubbles are problematic because user fingers and/or such bubbles often overlay and thus hide surrounding text and graphics so that the user can lose context and misunderstand where exactly the touch is being applied and what is being selected.
Thus, conventional touch-based keyboards or interfaces often have a “magnifying lens” effect on pressed and held keys/areas. This is designed to help a user better see such keys/areas. However, the magnifying effect in conventional devices tends to block other content (e.g., keys or text) from the user's view, and may require a user to completely remove his or her finger from the area to adequately view and selected a desired button.